Amiga mia
by Viridiana
Summary: Sakai esta enamorado de su amiga Mikki, pero ella solo piensa en Kyousuke. Intro a PROMESA FINAL. MODIFICADO!


**Hola!**

**Bueno ando modificando mis historias... asi que... este contiene fragmentos nuevos, pocos, pero hay.**

**Leanlo con la cancion Amiga mia de Alejandro Sanz...**

**Disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

**Amiga mía**

_No era un secreto, para nadie en Orange Hill que solo tenias ojos para el. _

_Es mas yo era el que mas bromas hacia al respecto; su relación era tan rara, tan peculiar… tan todo. _

_Por más que los dos se negaran era irrefutable lo que surgía entre ustedes._

* * *

Miro a través de la ventana de su departamento. Las luces le daban un aire nostálgico a sus pensamientos.

_El y su estupido orgullo evitaron a toda costa sacar a flote que no le eres indiferente. Pero, si lo fueras ¿crees que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo a tu lado ¿Qué permitiría que supieras cosas que solo el y tu comentaban? Kanou es muy cerrado en su mundo, un mundo en el que solamente tú, puedes pasar._

_Aunque tú también tienes lo tuyo al golpearlo cada vez que estaban cerca… Amor apache dirían algunos. Todo lo que haces, lo haces pensando en el. ¿O me equivoco?_

Empezó a sonreír sin darse cuenta; cuando ella estaba en sus pensamientos, siempre sucedía lo mismo.

_Podría tener a todas las chicas que quisiera; pero no, tenia que fijarme en la única que no me ve. Si, Koji Sakai Jefferson, esta enamorado de Mikki Tsujiwaki, la ex-capitana del equipo femenil de Orange Hill. Irónico ¿no?_

_Ahora que el esta en Holanda, lloras en silencio. Lo extrañas… Y no tienes ni idea de cuando volverá a ti. Han pasado dos años… y solo una carta has recibido. La leíste a solas. Cuando regresaste con nosotras estabas tan alegre y tan triste a la vez._

* * *

La tetera hizo acto de presencia, y el sonido lo saco de los recuerdos.

_Cuando Kanou se fue. Te acercaste a nosotros, yo me acerque mas a ti, en mi afán por ser tu amigo, en hacer que no te fuera tan difícil su ausencia. Me costo trabajo, hacer que confiaras en mi como lo haces con Mori y Karim; pero al fin lo logre. Y descubrí que fue lo que el vio en ti…_

-Quien lo diría… -Vació el te a su taza.

_¿Que cuando me enamore de ti? Veamos… creo que fue poco a poco. Tu siempre poniendo lo mejor de ti para salir hacia delante, como procurabas a Kyosuke, no se; fueron tantas cosas a la vez._

_A esas alturas solo salimos tú y yo solos. Una vez te dije que me gustabas y pensaste que era una broma, aun recuerdo que fue lo que me dijiste: "Claro, Sakai el portero mas cotizado de este distrito, me acaba de declarar su amor. A veces tu sentido del humor es sorprendente."_

-La única vez que lo dije en serio… y no me creyeron. –Se traslado a su sala; pequeña, pero acogedora.

_Se acerca la boda de la Srita Kaori con Seisuke, solo faltan escasos cuatro meses. Aprovecharán el descanso en el torneo de la Champions League para celebrarla._

-Un dia importante. –Hablaba con la foto que tenia en sus manos. –Y los dos tenemos que estar ahí.

_Tengo ya medio año viviendo en España. A veces salgo con Rodrigo la esta en el Barcelona. Seisuke fue comprado por el Real Madrid al igual que yo. Kyosuke ya sabe lo de la boda, pero su hermano sigue esperando la llamada para confirmarlo. Esta en Alemania con el Munich._

-¿Dónde estas¿Cómo te encuentras? –La sonrisa de Mikki llenaba de alegría la foto. Estaban todos los chicos del equipo; era su último partido antes de que Sakai y los demás se graduaran. -¿Por qué te escondes de mi?

_Te desconectaste de todos nosotros, cuando yo me vine para acá; ¿Qué paso? Solo sabemos que estas en la universidad. Mori me lo dijo. Hable a tu casa, pero tu mama me dijo que te habías mudado a la cuidad, que aun no tenias teléfono, y que no te gustaba cargar celular._

-Espera, dentro de dos meses iré a verte y te juro que lo lograre… Lograre que me quieras como yo a ti… -Una decisión en su mirada se dibujo. –Mikki Tsujiwaki… te amo.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Chico, no:S**

**Pero lindo, ne?? o**

**Espero que me dejen rws!**

**Ah! Y lena Promesa Final, sip?**

**Las kero!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


End file.
